


Cooped Up

by basteel-starchild (bastet_goddess)



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Based on real life experiences, Fluffy, M/M, crackhead hours, some twitter, stay healthy folks!!, the quarantine fic no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastet_goddess/pseuds/basteel-starchild
Summary: 14 days. No going out of the apartment just in case whatever it is that's in their system is bad for those around them.Rookie thinks this'll be a piece of cake. Guy doesn't.
Relationships: Jet Pack Guy/Rookie (Club Penguin)
Kudos: 31





	Cooped Up

**Author's Note:**

> As of posting, I've been at home for 39 days. Haven't picked up my stuff on campus. Been balancing online paperwork and stuff I wanna do. 
> 
> Stay at home and read fics (or write them) (or make fan art of them) (idk man your call)
> 
> Characters borrowed from Dan, Jazz, Bitzy, and Soup. 
> 
> Crackhead hours. Best of luck Happy.

It was mostly Gary's fault. 

Rarely were there any occasions in a year when all the Leads including the Director would be in the same room for official business. Most of the time, their encounters with each other were for casual matters, between friends, and usually done outside of work hours. When they would meet due to their positions, however, it would be due to a serious matter: a major Lead vote or an urgent and dangerous operation. Of course, there would be an exception to this, that being the yearly exhibitions of each class. 

The exhibitions were a means for the Leads to present their latest work, a "status report" in simpler terms. Think of it like science fair but for a bunch of secret agents. They would flock to each other's offices and look at what each had readied: a new method of surveillance, ingenious disguise tech, or maybe a new PR stunt. This was a time for them to show off their skills and ingenuity, and to accept criticism for it. That way, they got to exchange ideas in real time and come up with better concepts to play with in the future.

This year's exhibitions were particularly interesting. Guy had a lot to say about Tactical's new protocols for wilderness rescue. Dot was especially excited to showcase her new designs and fabrics that seemingly deflected lasers and blade cuts. Paige taught the Elite Puffles new tricks that would prove useful on the field. Rookie even had several ideas about how he wanted to improve the office atmosphere and decorated his office to further nail down the concepts. 

But of all ideas, it was Gary who insisted that his exhibition was the most exciting. His proposed gadget would revolutionize their way of recovering from injuries and damage. Of course, this captured the interest of Guy because he wanted his agents to heal up quickly. This got the attention of the Director because it promised better efficiency and less costs for the hospital bills (heaven knows how winded that gets). Hence, many anticipated for what Gary had in store for them in the Technical class.

When it was finally his turn to exhibit his new idea, there was a hush in the Gadget Room. Only the noise of background machines was heard as Gary explained why he decided to go ahead with this project. With bated breaths they waited before he finally unveiled a medium sized, compact box, with an amber circle glowing in its center. 

He called it the Med Box 1000. A prototype in the making, as was expected whenever he presented his ideas. The numbering of said experiment flew over their heads as the Leads gawked at the box as Gary continued explaining. It was supposed to spray mist in the atmosphere that would stick on the agent and heal them of any wounds. It acted like a humidifier, looked like one, and was reusable like one. A panacea in the making, science at its finest. Clearly this fascinated the crew, because who wouldn't want a box that could magically heal injuries in less than 24 hours? 

It was too good to be true.

Because not long after, the little box exploded. The grounds behind why, Gary didn’t have an explanation to. The facts were this: when he tried to begin the demonstration, the box heated up, turned bright amber, exploded, and spilled goo on everyone and the whole lab. Every surface was covered in the sticky amber mess that smells vaguely like ammonia, sharp and pungent to their noses. It was too thick to be removed, and too sticky to be rubbed off. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

The Director quickly ordered for the disinfection of everything and everyone who was present during the Tech exhibitions. All the volunteer Tech agents and all the Leads had to be scrubbed clean in the agency's shower facilities and dragged to the infirmary to be checked. They had to be poked, prodded, and needled several times to extract samples for testing. Gary was wary of what kind of effects the healing goo would have on a perfectly healthy individual. Something about the ingredients, he said, made him feel that it would give them some kind of illness. That the antibodies from it would attack healthy cells simply because that's what it was made to do. 

After that, they were sent home and ordered to spend a good two weeks there in case any complications came up. No one was allowed to go out or be in contact with anyone physically. That even meant that he and Rookie had to stay away from each other, a good 6 feet or so, just in case one of them developed complications that could affect the other. They had to sleep in separate beds and do things separately until they were cleared of whatever they had. It wasn't exactly a pleasant thought, what with the two so used to each other's presence. But sacrifices had to be made, unwillingly so, especially due to the scientist's accident.

"Will you be alright over there?" Guy remembered asking Rookie that evening, when he was about to go into his (for the next two weeks, his) room to sleep. Rookie had looked hesitant to go back into the guest room for the night, sulking even at the prospect of it. He wanted to cheer the younger man up. 

"I'll be okay." Rookie turned to him with a grin, even if it didn't quite reach his eyes. He knew Rookie as the type to be physically affectionate, so he knew what this situation of not touching anyone for two weeks would do to him. Guy curled up his fist to keep himself from reaching out, instead giving Rookie a tight smile as the man continued speaking, "It's just two weeks. What can go wrong?"

* * *

On the first day, Guy slaved away with paperwork. 

He brought home a lot from headquarters to have something to do while stuck at home. There were literal boxes full of it dating back several months ago, perched on their dining table for Guy to work on. Rookie was bogged by the boxes labelled as written reports, agent evaluations, and damage narratives. When he asked Guy why he had so much, the answer was simple: everything was for digitization, a task he's been meaning to do himself since last year. 

They had a simple setup for working from home that they both quickly agreed on: Guy would work at the dining table and Rookie would work on the couch. Both of them set up their own "offices" on the solid surfaces of the area they were designated to. Rookie didn’t need much space because he only needed his laptop and some hologram projectors, and Guy needed the whole table to put his stuff on. They were still technically close to each other, even if they were also technically across the room. He and Guy can easily talk and look at each other whenever they want to.

The first day was a bit tough on him, to be frank. He woke up alone in a bed that wasn't really his with no Guy sleeping on his shoulder or snoring into his ear. There were no sleepy morning conversations and kisses, not even a cup of hot chocolate waiting on the nightstand. Instead it was just the dead silence of the guest bedroom and the morning noise. Waking up alone made him feel a gnawing loneliness seeping into his chest. Not exactly how he liked to spend his mornings.

But there were a few advantages to this arrangement. Rookie could wear his pajamas while doing his paperwork. He could munch on his cereals and sit on the couch while looking through emails and drafts. He could take 2-hour breaks after doing 5 minutes worth of paperwork. He and Guy could even share the bluetooth speaker they set up on the kitchen counter, which was currently playing some quick jazz music Guy put in. 

During the moments he either took a break or ignored paperwork entirely, Rookie spent it watching Guy work. He knew that Guy was a workaholic, but it never quite sunk in until he started watching Guy do his paperwork. The man had a whole set up: a tablet, a laptop, two hologram projectors, and a hefty stack of papers. His mind was split between digitizing papers and looking over recent ones. A courier was supposed to come over and pick up the stack at exactly 5pm to be sent back to Headquarters. Rookie hoped Guy didn’t do too much; the poor man would have to carry all that paperwork back with him. 

There was something captivating about the razor sharp focus Guy gave to his work. It was fascinating to watch from where he sat on the couch. There was a faint frown on his face, and his eyes skirted over what he was reading quickly. Sometimes he would bite his lip or click his tongue, lean back to stare at something, then get back to it again. Sometimes his mouth formed the words that were written on the screen or paper. He was deeply absorbed in his work that it would take Rookie two tries before he would get Guy's attention.

And when he did get that attention, Rookie found himself subjected to an intense, calculating stare. Guy forgoed the sunglasses while at home due to the lacking need of wearing them. With that, Rookie got to look right into his deep, brown eyes. They looked at him unblinkingly, calmly, assessing his request. He could almost squirm under the intensity of his attention. Guy only replied to him with quick, curt replies before diving back into his work. 

While Rookie wished he could hear more from him, he ultimately didn't mind. Guy needed his concentration to get through the paperwork. Rookie wasn't even sure what  _ kind  _ of paperwork Tactical agents submit, anyway. They were probably difficult. A little technical and straight to the point maybe. That sounded boring.

* * *

The second day (specifically the morning) was spent in a meeting. 

It began in bed. Rookie stirred awake as his phone refused to stop beeping, the rapidfire tone only telling him that it was from one of the other Leads. He blindly patted around the nightstand, knocking back his sunglasses and his personal phone before getting ahold of his EPF phone. The thing vibrated to life as he pulled it towards himself, squinting at the screen that shone too brightly. He should’ve adjusted the brightness.

Usually, Guy would be the one waking him up whenever one or both of them would receive a call from Headquarters. Most of the time, a call early in the morning spelled bad news for them, but not in this situation. Gary organized a video conference they were supposed to have early in the morning, some kind of substitute group breakfast for the sake of morale. Rookie tried to ignore the loneliness that dug into his heart as he turned around to the other half of the bed, where he naturally assumed Guy was. Right. Still alone. He tapped on the screen to answer the call. 

"Good morning, guys." He yawned as soon as the call connected, staring at the blurred image of himself in bed. His hair was disheveled from tossing and turning in bed, his cheek wet from being pressed against drool. There were other people in the call, like Dot and Guy (what was  _ he  _ doing out of bed?), and the other Leads. He rubbed his eyes with one hand as he slowly sat up.

"Very professional, Rookie." He heard Dot say, humor in her tone as his eyes immediately went to the small window where she was at. To fit all eight of them on the screen, the phone had to put them in tiny rectangles that glitched every now and then. Looking at Dot, she was wearing a rather… elegant robe for the meeting, sipping on an ornate looking cup of tea. It was good to see that she was coping with being stuck at home with fashion.

Rookie studied the other people in the call. Guy looked like he was in his usual spot at the dining table, already nursing a mug of coffee and a handful of paperwork. Gary looked like he was in his workshop at home, the background cluttered with rolls of blueprints carefully organized in the shelves. Arctic was actually present sans video augmentations, her home office a cluttered mess. Rogue looked like the call caught her in the kitchen, wearing only a bathrobe while sipping a cup of coffee. Paige looked pleasantly radiant sitting in her balcony.

What surprised him the most, upon closer inspection, was the presence of Rory. Rory’s team had to be called in to do the cleanup of the lab, which was probably a sticky and laborious task given how much surface was covered by the goo. They obviously had to be put in home isolation following that. Rory was the only one in the call who wasn’t officially a Lead or an EPF agent entirely. He seemed to be in his office at his apartment, the one he shared with Dot. 

"How's everyone doing? Nothing bad so far?" Gary asked, words slightly warped due to the connection to the call. For a moment the images stilled before they glitched back to working condition, audio catching up as rushed and rambled sentences.

"I’m not feeling anything." Paige said, words equally warped for a moment. Her image shook as she grinned widely, freckles seemingly illuminated by the warm sunlight against her sun kissed skin. "I actually feel really energized! Is that supposed to be a side effect?"

"Same here. Lots of energy." Guy added, nodding along. There was an upward quirk in his lips, amusement on his tongue as he spoke, "But maybe that's just the lack of flying doing its thing."

A bubble of laughter spilled out of Rookie’s lips as he heard that. He assumed that Guy would get antsy one way or the other after he’s been quite literally grounded for the next two weeks. After all, he was a pretty active guy, athletic even, and his body must be in some kind of shock with the lack of adrenaline driving itself through it. He knew that Guy would use this time and his energy to work on his paperwork, but even he wasn’t so confident that paperwork would hold out for long. 

"I stubbed my toe the other day, but the pain quickly faded away." Dot added after a bit, leaning on the desk casually while twiddling with her hair. Rookie vaguely recalled their conversations through messaging that she was considering giving herself a haircut during their quarantine. Watching her fiddle with her hair, he wondered what kind of style she’d fix it to be. "Gary, do you think we absorbed some of its healing essence?"

Rookie brightened at that, "Are we gonna be immortal?"

"We'll need some bloodwork to find out for sure." Gary’s laughter was deep, fond even, eyes shut as his cheeks stretched over them. He still had a warm grin on his face as he turned to the camera, eyes probably set on Rory’s window on the screen, "Rory, how was the cleanup?"

"Went well quite frankly, though there was a lot of glass to sweep up." The mentioned construction worker shrugged casually. It seemed Rory’s affinity for plaid persisted even at home, because he had pulled on a regular plaid flannel during the call. "Now I'm stuck at home like you guys."

"Oh, Rory, can you come here to help me with a design?" Rookie squinted as he listened to Dot’s warped words. There was a smugness to her tone, a knowing look on her face as her lips tugged upward. Sly. "It's important."

Rory’s smile was fond and loving, "Why sure, Dottie, just a sec." 

When he stood—

Rookie felt his jaw slack, "Uh, Ro—"

At the same time, the rest of the call exploded. 

“Rory, put some clothes on!” 

"Holy  _ smokes _ , Rory, we did not need to see that!"

* * *

On the fourth day, Rookie found out that Guy ran out of paperwork.

Rookie was absolutely clueless about this when Guy stood (several feet away) in the middle of the room, giving Rookie a deadpan look and announcing that he’s ran out of paperwork to do and that Tactical had nothing to give him. Something about him filling up and approving all missions for the next five months or so. Something about all the permits being cleared for the next eight months or so. Something about everything being digitized already. 

He was honestly just as puzzled as Guy was, but at the same time, in awe. He knew his boyfriend’s work ethic was focused, but he’s never let that sink in until now. Guy just cleared out paperwork that’s been backlogged for  _ months _ in three days. That had to be some sort of record.

With the lack of things to do, however, Guy had to find something to do. So it was no surprise, then, for Rookie to see him cleaning the place. He started with vacuuming the floors. For the first hour of work, all Rookie could hear was the loud whirring of the vacuum as it whirred about the place, Guy wearing an apron over his shirt and shorts with a determined look on his face. 

Then came the moping. That was finished quicker than Rookie could go through a single communications manuscript. What followed quickly was the following: disinfection of all surfaces, polishing of silverware, and washing of all linens.

It was after lunch when he saw Guy pacing around the apartment, eyes skittering about all the surfaces with a set frown on his face. 

He went ahead and rearranged the bookcases. Organized their closets. Ironed and folded all the laundry.

When Guy finally sunk into his chair at the dining table, it was half past 6 in the evening. The apartment was practically spotless. Looking away from a debriefing manuscript, Rookie turned to Guy and studied his expression, the way his eyebrows set firmly where his sunglasses would usually be. He was thinking, absorbed in thought.

“Thank you for cleaning up.” Rookie said, after a moment, watching as Guy jumped from surprise. He whirled his head to look at Rookie, then at the rest of the apartment, before giving him a small smile. 

* * *

**Rookie!!** @EPFRookie

Guy keeps finding old things around our apartment, like my collection of kazoos! 

**bud** @barnaclebuddy

@EPFRookie wait u guys live together??

**jazz** @gammagalpal

@EPFRookie @barnaclebuddy, they’re gay

  
  


**D the Gal** @EPFDotDisguises

Here’s a step by step on how to cut your bangs yourself! [link]

**Rookie!!** @EPFRookie

@EPFDotDisguises You look really cute! :DDD

**bud** @barnaclebuddy

@EPFDotDisguises @EPFRookie we rlly do love wholesome friends

* * *

“Rookie, do you want to deliver lunch? I’m not really in the mood to heat up some soup again.” 

Rookie looked up from a mission briefing manuscript to look at Guy, who stood in their kitchen, holding the stack of flyers for restaurants that they usually kept pinned to the fridge. He looked as if he was fresh out of a workout, sweat still beading down his neck from exertion. Rookie tilted his head a little to see Guy’s jet pack resting against the cupboards, much shinier now since Guy got the chance to clean it. He turned his eyes back at Guy, who looked at him expectantly. 

There was something funny about the first signs of desperation Guy was starting to exhibit. He knew his boyfriend to be an action man, practically the reason why he was put as the Lead of Tactical. The lack of work to do and the smallness of their apartment is surely beginning to sink into Guy’s head. He looked practically itching to get out and move. Rookie thought of indulging him for a moment, because to be fair takeout sounded nice right now, but he decided otherwise. 

“No, I’m good with cooking lunch myself.” Rookie watched Guy’s face fall as he spoke. He seemingly managed to recover quickly as he stood up straighter.

“Aren’t we running low on cereals?” Guy tried, which made Rookie crack a small grin as he discarded his paperwork entirely. There was some antsy footwork involved as Guy paced around the kitchen a little, gesturing to the cabinets and the jet pack that was leaning against them. “I can fly over to the grocery real quick.”

“Guy, we’re not allowed out of the apartment, you do know that?” He was surprised that Guy even lasted this long in, six days at home. The other day, they had Tech agents come in to get a few swabs from them to check if anything’s happened to them. Guy spent at least half an hour asking them how the office was. Now, looking at him, he looked visibly antsy, dreadlocks seemingly a bit more frayed compared to when he’s at work. “We could get other people sick with whatever we’ve got.”

“We’re  _ not  _ sick!” Guy threw his hands up in annoyance and huffed, spinning around the kitchen and doing something Rookie couldn’t make out. “In fact, I’ve never felt so alive! So healthy!” 

  
  
“Then you should be fine with staying at home.” Rookie grinned.

The glare Guy gave him was lethal (but he’d call it childish), eyes narrowed as he walked away from the kitchen and into his bedroom, where he would most likely resort to doing another set of pushups. 

* * *

**Guy** @EPFJetPackGuy

I have decided to get a Twitter account in these trying times. Hello Twitter. 

**Rookie!!** @EPFRookie

@EPFJetPackGuy Whaaat?!?! And you didn't tell me?!?!

**D the Gal** @EPFDotDisguises

@EPFRookie @EPFJetPackGuy I mean… now you know I guess? Don’t you two live together??

**Rookie!!** @EPFRookie

@EPFJetPackGuy @EPFDotDisguises He takes the doctors orders seriously :(

  
  


**dan** @DisasterFloof

are we just going to totally ignore the fact that we have all the leads on twitter?

**wells (they/them)** @itsacewells

@DisasterFloof what timeline do i live in

**bud** @barnaclebuddy

@DisasterFloof @itsacewells things are weird in hq lately idk

* * *

Rookie jumped when Guy suddenly appeared on the other end of the couch, his foot propped up on top of it. 

“This must be what women feel after they shave their legs.” Guy said calmly as Rookie swore from surprise, turning to look at Guy’s leg that was displayed for view. It looked unnaturally smooth, with a few nicks here and there, but otherwise clean. Void of hairs. He looked back up at Guy as realization dawned on him. “I don’t know how Dot does it. I feel weird.” 

  
  
Now that he thought of it, he did recall Dot texting him a few hours ago to ask if Guy was doing alright. Earlier, he had explained that the lack of movement was beginning to get to him and that he should be mostly fine. He should have expected this. Rookie shouldn’t be surprised, and yet here he was. Somehow he had a vague feeling that this situation will worsen as he and Guy stay inside longer. He hoped that it didn’t have to be extended, otherwise maybe he will go mad from watching Guy. 

“Is that what you’ve been up to in the shower?” Rookie found it strange earlier when he heard the shower run for longer than 5 minutes, which was the usual time Guy spent showering. Guy nodded as he continued slowly, “They look… smooth?”   


“I can’t wait to go to bed.” Guy said as he retracted his leg from the couch, turning away as he continued speaking, voice a monotone. “Dot said the sheets would feel silky.” 

As he disappeared from view, Rookie watched from where he sat, both appalled and amused as he realized that maybe,  _ maybe  _ he was the one handling being cooped up better than Guy. He wondered what else he would manage to do while isolated at home and realized that there was no concrete answer to that question.

* * *

**Rookie!!** @EPFRookie

Guys— please send some help. I caught Guy staring at his pet goldfish for three hours. I don’t think he’s blinked—

* * *

It seemingly became a regular occurrence now for Guy to sit closer to Rookie, now that they had a few days left before their scheduled home time was over. For the most part, Rookie would miss the prospect of working from home, especially since it meant he got to laze around and not do all his paperwork in one sitting. He did, however, miss being around the rest of the Leads and his agents, so he gladly accepted the idea of coming back to work if it meant seeing his friends again.

Today was another unproductive day. He decided to play a video game he’s been meaning to play for some time now, but never got around to doing it because of all the work the EPF’s been making him do. He slouched on the sofa with his earphones connected to his phone, where he was on a call with Dot and Paige. 

"What are you playing over there?" He looked up to see Guy sitting on the other end of the couch, looking at the screen with attention. He’s been rather… docile, calm lately. Not as wired as the other days.  _ Too  _ quiet, if Rookie was being honest. He carefully considered the words he wanted to say as he turned back to the screen.

“A new video game I’ve been meaning to play.” Rookie said, gesturing to the screen with his controller as Dot asked who he was talking to in his ear. He briefly turned back to his phone to reply to her and explain that he was talking to Guy. “I live in a village and try to develop it as I go along. Wanna watch?” 

Guy nodded and scooted a little closer, grabbing a pillow and watching with keen interest. Rookie quickly decided this was a bad idea as soon as Guy saw the animation of his character flying to get to Dot’s island and stormed out of the living room, grumbling about wanting to fly his jet pack.

* * *

**dan** @DisasterFloof

#AskJPG: Jet man can i please try and challenge you to swimming laps?

**Guy** @EPFJetPackGuy

@DisasterFloof: Clear me out of this apartment first then meet me at the Docks at dawn.

  
  


**Rookie!!** @EPFRookie

#AskJPG: Any advice for crazy boyfriends with cabin fever who can't sit still?

**Guy** @EPFJetPackGuy

@EPFRookie: Order takeout. Let him fly a little. Maybe give him some paperwork to do. 

**Rookie!!** @EPFRookie

@EPFJetPackGuy, you won't get what's on my papers lol 

**D the Gal** @EPFDotDisguises

@EPFJetPackGuy @EPFRookie aren't u 2 in the same room 

**Rookie!!** @EPFRookie

@EPFJetPackGuy @EPFDotDisguises he's sulking in the bedroom 

  
  


**jazz** @gammagalpal

#AskJPG: what are your thoughts abt cream soda as an alternative fuel for your jet pack?

**Guy** @EPFJetPackGuy

@gammagalpal (1/2) I'd call it simple, but other people would call it complicated. It involves several glasses of different measurements and several pouring processes to successfully agitate the soda enough to make it a viable fuel. Mostly a last resort, but really easy to find.

**Guy** @EPFJetPackGuy

@gammagalpal (2/2) I think I tried explaining it to someone once during a mission. It took the agent quite a while to successfully pull it off.

  
  


**Rookie** @Xx_S3cr3tAg3nt_Xx

#AskJPG: HI GUY FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION DO YOU EVEN LIFT BRO

**Guy** @EPFJetPackGuy

@Xx_S3cr3tAg3nt_Xx: Is this a prank, Rookie? Too lazy to use your official account? 

**Rogue** @EPFTvarkov

#AskJPG: Not a question, just a friendly reminder of our bet two weeks ago concerning the scissors and the apples…

**Guy** @EPFJetPackGuy

@EPFTvarkov I don't know this, I don't know you.

**D the Gal** @EPFDotDisguises

@EPFTvarkov @EPFJetPackGuy why haven’t i heard of this

  
  


**wells (they/them)** @itsacewells

#AskJPG: how is your hair not whipping around while flying? 

**Guy** @EPFJetPackGuy

@itsacewells: Good hair pins and really good braiding. Nothing can knock my hair down.

* * *

The morning after the 14th day, Tech agents came to their apartment again.

They were wearing thick, medical clothes while carrying their silver, bulky suitcases, a tight frown on their faces as they prepared the testing equipment on their dining table. Rookie and Guy were nervously standing several feet away in the kitchen, just halfway done with breakfast, anxious with the idea of finally getting out of the apartment.

The tests were quick and straightforward: temperature check, reflexes, physical assessment, radiation check, chemical analysis. Everything came out as normal or minimal. Whatever was in the goo was out of their systems. They were allowed to return to work the next day and pretend like nothing had happened.

Rookie was glad with this, but Guy was relieved. The look on his face as soon as it was announced proved that much. Rookie politely thanked the Tech agents for coming to test them and offered to buy them lunch, which they refused politely. They still had work to do, they said, and needed to submit paperwork. They exchanged goodbyes before leaving the apartment to leave the two in peace.

Somehow in that short span of time between getting the news and taking Rookie up the rooftop, Guy managed to take a shower, get dressed, and grab his jet pack from where it was sitting on his repair table. Rookie practically squeaked when Guy carried him in his arms and barreled out of their door, not even bothering to lock it, taking the stairs to get up to the rooftop. 

It was so nice to be this close to him again. 

“You’re lighter than usual.” Guy muttered as he stepped onto the rooftop, the sun bright and brilliant above them when they finally stepped out. The air was fresh up here, whipping his hair this way and that, a welcome change to the air inside their apartment. Rookie squinted as he raised a hand to shield his eyes, looking around as Guy strapped himself into his jet pack. “We’re going flying.” 

  
  
Rookie looked at what he was wearing then back at Guy, “I’m not dressed for that!” 

  
  
“Too bad.” 

Guy’s arms were warm around him as he was grabbed into a carry, a squeak flying out of his mouth as the jet pack was ignited. The wind whipped around them as they soared up, quickly covering ground, speeding forward with no destination in mind as they flew. Rookie grabbed for Guy’s neck and gripped tightly as he looked at what was below them, at the citizens who didn’t notice a jet pack man and his partner, who was holding onto dear life.

With one side of his face pressed to Guy’s chest, he could hear the strong beat of his heart. Adrenaline flowed through his boyfriend, like lightning that was being conducted by a lightning rod. He gripped Rookie tighter. If he was concentrating, he could feel Guy trembling with the force of the adrenaline. 

When they finally slowed down, Rookie looked to find themselves near the Beacon, most likely because Guy wanted to refuel before doing anything else. He looked back at Guy, who was breathing deeply as they lingered in the air, tilting his head up to absorb the bright sunlight and the cold air. The cold nipped against his skin but he didn’t seem to mind. He was too busy looking at Guy to notice it. 

He wasn’t surprised when Guy’s attention snapped to him, or when he pulled him into a kiss. His lips against his own were searing, full of passion and tender care, a brand of desperation bottled up for 14 days. Rookie pulled him closer to curl his hand in his hair before Guy pulled away, muttering breathlessly, “Been meaning to do that.”    
  


Rookie blinked up to him and found himself laughing. Of course Guy’s been meaning to do that. He pulled him in for one kiss, maybe another, before finally pulling away with a grin on his face. 

“Fly us to the pizza parlor.” He turned his head to the general direction of where the plaza was supposed to be. “I want some pizza for lunch.” 

  
  
Guy’s grin was just as wide as the jet pack’s idle power whirred to life. “You didn’t even need to ask.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A scene here is inspired by Soup's art. Check them out at @supesuu on Tumblr!
> 
> A special kinda Rookie's lurked in here, too. Ever heard of Director Rookie? Catch him and his ask blog on Tumblr ;)
> 
> Stay at home! Read fics! Go bonkers! Cut your hair! 
> 
> Leave your comments and kudos on your way out. Thank you for reading!


End file.
